Why are we Falling in Love
by dellie1896
Summary: Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Ryoma,& Eiji fall in love but maybe its isn't love... Who knows but me? They fall for OCs


Chapter 1: What heck NO (sorry but the title is wrong)

Sayuri's POV

You were walking to school with your Seigaku group.

"Guys I forgot why we called us the Seigaku group." I said

"We all have a 1 letter in the word Seigaku and plus we all have an old crush in the tennis team I wish we can tell them." Emiko explains while she and all the girls hears a footstep.

"Guys stop. Inui how long do you have to follow us? I heard your footsteps." I stated as I see Inui writing in his notebook in the corner

"Inui the Seigaku group is in a rush right now so go now." Izumi said

"Fine Looks at watch Oh no I am late Tezuka's going to make me run 100 lapsRuns to the school in full speed" Inui said

"'I heard of that name Before' Guys lets see this tennis team after school I want to see the team." I said

"Hai" Everyone said

"Guys we have to give our homework to the Pop group and I will do it and plus I have to give Claire her death stare. That is so awarding." I explain

"Hai Hands you papers here" Everyone said whilethey give her the papers smiling

"Later Guys! Running up to the door, opens door, and runs to the pops locker and waits 'I better hope I have all there homework. Looks through all the papers. ' Hey Claire Here is all the girls homework." I said

"ThanksTakes papers Hey we want you and your little team to get to know the tennis regulars and tell that they have a date with us or else." Claire threaten

"Ok but I guess it take about like 6 months ok?" I asked

"Fine but get it done. You know who we like so don't act like you don't know. Later" Claire said leaving

'I am going to kill her one of these days. Well better call Izumi.'

No POV

Sayuri: Calls Izumi's cell Hey Izumi I need you to ask your sister to make sure she has nothing planed for today.

Izumi: she doesn't because she is still working on her new line

Sayuri: Can you please text all the girls that we need to meet at your house after school or else we are dead?

Izumi: Fine later I have to get to class.

Sayuri's POV

You got off the phone. You went to class and your sit was taken. So you walked to Mrs. Ivy's desk.

"Sensei my desk is taken May I ask why?" I asked

"My old student sat in that sit and I forgot about you. Sorry but we moved all your stuff to the desk next to Tezuka. Tezuka raise your hand." Mrs. Ivy said

Looks around the room till you see a dark golden haired guy with glasses raising his hand. You walk over to the empty desk next to him.

'I know this guy'

Before you got there Tezuka's POV

I was reading a book. Then this guy with black hair came in.

'I guess he is the student we are going to have for the rest of the year.' I heard he was going to use a desk in the middle and that I have to sit next to this Sayuri.

'Sayuri I heard that name before.'

While I was reading they were moving the desk. I saw a light in the side of my eye. I looked to where it was coming from and it was under my desk. I picked it up. It was a silver locket.

'It must belong to that girl Sayuri. It looks familiar from somewhere. I'll give her the necklace at lunch.'

The bell rang.

Present Sayuri's POV

I was looking for my necklace I left here.

'Oh no I lost my necklace. I even forgot where I got it but for some reason I have a wanting to keep it.'

I looked to the board.

'Nothing really happening but review for the student and that we have free time. Well better ask this Tezuka if he saw my necklace.'

"Tezuka did you see my necklace? It's a locket." I asked

"No" Tezuka said not look at you

"Thanks anyway Tezuka" I said

Meanwhile in Izumi's and Emiko's Class Emiko's POV

I walked to my class. I went to class and my sit was taken. So you walked to Mr. Rowen's desk.

"Sensei my desk is taken May I ask why?" I asked

"My old student will sit in that sit and I forgot about you. Sorry but we moved all your stuff to the desk next to Fuji. Fuji raise your hand." Mr. Rowen said

I see a hand and walk to my desk

'That name Fuji. I know him'

A few minutes before Emiko came in Fuji's POV

I was l looking through one of my old photo book. I saw in on one the last pages a picture of me and this girl with long pinkish hair. We were holding hands and laughing.

'Who is that? Could it be the one that Yumiko said never to see again because of what one of my old friends parents disagreed with my parents? '

I saw writing under the picture. It said "My true love Emiko and I at the park"

'What who is this Emiko? Oh well.' I saw a light in my eye under my desk while they were moving desk. I picked it up it was a necklace. 'It must have been from this Emiko. I think I heard her with the Seigaku group are going to watch us after school so I'll give it to her later.'

I turned the page and on it was all the regulars with 5 girls. Under it said "My friends from left to right: Sayuri, Tezuka, Emiko, Fuji, Izumi, Eiji, Gina, Oishi, Aiko, & Ryoma.

The Seigaku Group and the Regulars"

'I remember the regulars and I all had a crush on each 1 girl in the Seigaku. I better write this down and ask the regulars at lunch if they remember them.'

I write:

Tezuka-Sayuri

Fuji-Emiko

Eiji-Izumi

Oishi-Gina

Ryoma-Akio

Present Fuji's POV

I raised my hand to a girl with pinkish hair that looked like the one in my picture.

Emiko's POV

'I know this Fuji person. He looks so sweet'

I sat in my desk next to Fuji and look in my desk for my locket and it wasn't there.

'Oh no I lost my most favorite necklace. Oh yeah I left it to my sister Sora I think'

I looked at the board.

'Just stuff we learned last week'

"Emiko, Can you please get Izumi from outside?" Mr. Rowen asked

"Sure" I said

I went outside to see Izumi holding buckets.

"Izumi come in." I said holding the door for her

"Thanks Emiko" Izumi said going to her sit but went to Sensei first.

Izumi's POV

"Sensei why is my desk not here?" I asked

"Oh Izumi you are going to sit next to Eiji for now on because of some of my new students." Sensei explained

'I know that name.'

"Hai" I said

"Eiji raise your hand." Sensei said

Half an hour before Izumi came Eiji's POV

I was talking to Fuji about us having to sit next to some girls for something. I walked to my desk while they were moving desk I saw a light in my eye. It was under my shoe. It was a necklace.

'It must be from the desk when they were moving it. Izumi I think, I'll give it to her later'

Present Eiji's POV

I raised my hand liked asked and saw a brown haired girl walking to her desk.

'She looks like an old friend of mine'

Izumi's POV

"Class its lunch so class dismiss"

"My name is Izumi. I love to play tennis. What about you?" I asked

"My name is Eiji. This is my best friend Fuji. Points to a brown haired guy with eyes closed and smiling. We are tennis players too." Eiji said

"Emiko and I have to meet our team so later Eiji and Fuji." I said leaving

Fuji's POV

"Fuji don't you think we know those girls?" Eiji asked

"I have a picture that shows the Seigaku group and the regulars with them laughing and each regular was holding each other girls hand." I said as I showed him the picture.

(All the girls had to sit next to there old friend. Like Oishi and Gina sit together now the same for Ryoma & Akio.)

Sayuri's POV

"Class dismiss lunch time"

'I like Tezuka since I don't have to talk to him'

"Tezuka later" I said going to my friends outside.

Tezuka's POV

'I better talk to Ryuzaki for the ranking matches next week.'

I got up to walk to Ryuzaki's offices.

"Coach Ryuzaki I chose most of the ranking matches but I haven't chosen who to pick for our subs." I explained

"Don't worry till next week." Ryuzaki said

Meanwhile with the Seigaku group Sayuri's POV

I explained to the girls about the deal.

"Guys we have to talk to Ryuzaki." I said

"Hai" Everyone said

We walk to Ryuzaki's office and goes inside.

"Hello Sensei, can my brother and his friends want to sign up for the ranking matches?" I asked

"Sure how many are there?" Ryuzaki asked

"5" I said

"Here are 5 forms. Tell your brother to give them to me tomorrow or he and his friends can't be in the ranking matches." Ryuzaki said giving you the form

"Thanks! Can girls play in the ranking matches?" I asked

"Sorry it's only for boys but you can play Ryoma for practice if you like." Ryuzaki explained

"Maybe next month after the tennis camp, thank you Sensei. bowsSee you in class Tezuka." I said leaving

Tezuka nods

"Hey guys I ate a big breakfast so I think I'll just walk around." Aiko explained

"Me too can I come with you?" Gina said

"Hai" Aiko said

"Hai we'll be in our classes if you need us." I said going to class

Akio's POV

"I have to go back to my class. My class had a earlier lunch so later" I explained

"Hai later I have to go work with this Oishi guy. Oishi and I have to go to my house and work for a math project" Gina explained

"Later" We said

I went to class and sat in my sit next to Ryoma.

"Hey Ryoma"I greeted him

"Hey" Ryoma said

"You have competition in the ranking matches it's my brother." I said

"Sure but is he any good?" Ryoma asked with full attention

"Yeah as good as me" I said

"Hope I play a game with him or you sometime." Ryoma said

"Why not you play my brother tomorrow morning?" I asked

"Sure, maybe I'll see him at the tennis camp." Ryoma said

"Sure why not?" I said

"Bye school is over" Ryoma said

"Hey Ryoma can I play your dad?" I asked

"Sure but why?" Ryoma asked

"I do because I want to see that man you were talking about lose." I explained

"Cool come on." Ryoma said grabbing my hand

"Wait don't you have tennis practice so I'll wait till you're done." I said

"If it's ok with you." Ryoma said

"It's fine!" I said smiling

"Okay just go ask the Tezuka is you can watch." Ryoma said while running to the washroom

I walked to a bench.

Meanwhile with Gina Gina's POV

I was walking to my class and saw Oishi.

"Oh hey I was just going to get you for our projects." I said

"Hai but we need to go to the tennis court for my practice. So can you wait there?" Oishi explained/asked

"Sure it's fine" I said smiling

"Ok let's go" Oishi said leaving with you hand in hand

Meanwhile in Fuji's class Emiko's POV

"Class dismisses. Fuji, Emiko, Eiji, and Izumi come here." Sensei said

We walked to Sensei's desk

"Fuji I would like you to tutor Emiko in Classical Literature and Eiji I want you be to tutored by Izumi in history. Okay anyone going to go to their house?" Sensei asked

"I have a big house so they can to my house after there tennis practice. If it's ok with them that I have a big sister Sarah around." Izumi said

"That's fine with us." Fuji said

"Hoi Hoi Nya" Eiji said

"Guys we better go now or else you guys are going to run laps." I said

"Oh yeah come on Izumi" Eiji said holding my hand

"Come on Emiko" Fuji said while grabbing my hand

Izumi and I were blushing the whole time.

In Sayuri's class Sayuri's POV

"Class dismisses. Sayuri and Tezuka come here." Sensei said

We walked to Sensei's desk.

"Tezuka and Sayuri can you please work together on a project together for sport clubs. I know its last minute but you are my only A students" Sensei asked

"I can if he doesn't mind my annoying brother and sister." I said

"Fine I'll have her as a partner for this project." Tezuka said

We left.

"Oh here are the forms. I got my brother and his friends to sign it at lunch" I explain giving it to him.

He nods and grabs the form.

"Later I have to go to class 6 for my best friends." I said

"Fine. Tennis courts in half an hour." Tezuka said leaving

'Better go to class 6'

I walked to class 6. I ran into Emiko and Izumi.

"Hey Emiko and Izumi." I said

"Hey girl" Emiko said

I know it sucks but its was last minute and message me or email me at sayuriatobe(AT)hotmail(DOT)com Add me to your messager if you want.

The pairings are what Fuji wrote down.

Message or email me if you have any questions whatsoever


End file.
